


catseye

by nervoussurfer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anachronistic, Bad Puns, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Stutter, Nino becomes The Bubbler, Tags May Change, Varies wildly from fluff to angst, coming home, video gaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of snippets ive written over time. anachronistic, they'll probably come together to form an actual story. at some point. hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soap tears

nino was furious. he was steaming. adrien’s dad, that puffed-up peacock, not allowing a party for his own son? 

there was no reason for it besides cruelty. he was so angry, it drove him to tears. adrien should have a party. he was counting on adrien’s party. he’d made a plan, now it was ruined.

nino had wanted to tell adrien something… important. and he didnt think he could keep it inside much longer. 

it was going to be perfect! it was all destroyed, ruined, and kind, sweet adrien would be alone on the best day of the year. neglected on the best day. when he should have been with nino!

he plops onto the nearest bench, sulks, and glares at passersby. he rants inside his own head, growing angrier.

and a voice not his own comes to him. from where, he does not know.

“you just wanted to have fun with him, didn’t you?”

yes.

"but his father ruined it? oh dear, he just doesn’t understand, does he?”

no. he doesn’t.

"it’s not just him. adults ruin everything. i can help you get back at them, if you’ll help me back.”

sure. i can do that. anything for my adrien.


	2. a blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nino has an encounter with his friend, though doesn't know it.  
> before "soap tears".

the action was a blur. nino couldn’t remember most of it, but. 

there was a man in costume, called himself procyon. nino didn’t recognize him, but the dog man went after him. maybe just because he was nearest.

at the last second, a blur sped between procyon and him. blocked the grab. pushed nino out of the way. past that, the action is a blur, hectic and heart-pounding.

after it was over and won, the blur, chat noir, came up to where nino had landed and stayed in shock.

“hey, n– citizen, are you alright?”

nino just nodded. normally he was a chill guy, but he had… almost died… 

his eyes slid up to chat noir’s face.

"oh my god, are you okay?” doesn’t think about it, just puts his hand on the hero’s injured cheek, wiping the blood and tamping the wound.

"a-ah, what? um, yeah, don’t worry about it. its just a cut. no big. haha.” the black cat’s cheeks are red for other reasons now.

chat noir removes nino’s hand, lingers holding it for only a second. 

"listen, so, if you’re fine, i gotta scurry. have a whole paris to keep safe! um, take care of yourself! ciao!”

and the miraculous cat disappears in a blur, leaving nino with blood on his hands and confusion in his heart.


	3. actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as it turns out, adrien and nino have many shared interests.  
> after "soap tears", before "spine".

adrien and nino are teenage boys, who enjoy things stereotypical of their demographic at times, and often fixate on one thing in particular.

video games.

the two have been casual gaming friends for years, but now that they’re in highschool, the love for game has just grown. once, adrien’s dad allowed them to play at his house, with all his shiny optimized consoles. but after nino got cheese powder all over the pristine white fur carpets, that kinda went out the window.

so they co-op at nino’s now.

they’re playing some type of call of battlefield: modern brownshoot game, they all blend together. adrien is the type of person to get into games, leaning and shouldering nino. it’s endearing, until it actually affects nino’s gameplay.

nino wins the match, tying up their wins at 3-3. adrien yells in defeat, it had been down to a shot and nino was quicker. nino stands and brushes off his pants.

“hey, where are you going?! we have a tie, bro, don’t chicken.”

"im not, im just getting a snack.” nino reaches onto his bed, where he’d left some stuff. grabbing a dorito bag, he rips it open and starts munching on nacho cheese corn chips. “you want anything?”

"dew me.” 

nino tosses adrien a mountain dew voltage. "id dew you anytime, brohime.” 

adrien guffaws at the sentiment. "what, no homo?” 

green eyes squint as he grins. adrien’s nose does that thing where it scrunches when he smiles.

nino prepares to say what adrien expects, but maybe he shouldn’t. maybe this is the time? they are alone, and he feels ready.

"u-um, well, no. actually. to-totally homo. i-i-i-i, ummm, im actually, ACTUALLY gay? s-so-so..” nino gulps. there goes his nervous stutter.

adrien doesn’t say anything. nino screws his eyes shut, embarrassed. and opens them when he feels himself being wrapped into a hug.

"well, im actually ACTUALLY gay, too, bro. well. im pan. but im into dudes.”

nino giggles, on the verge of tears. “sick, du-dude. we have so-som-mething in common. heh.”

all in all, a very pleasant gaming session.


	4. downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normally cats like sleeping in the sun, but rain is what makes this black cat tired.

adrien has had a secret boyfriend for 5 months, 2 weeks and 1 day, and it still thrilled him every second. at the moment, he was in said boyfriend’s room, cuddling into said boyfriend’s side, as a downpour torrented down on the house.

he knew that if his dad found out, he’d be flayed alive. but he couldn’t stop loving nino, or even stay away from him. 

if his dad knew he was in love with a boy, if his dad knew that he’d told someone, anyone, that once he was adrienne… adrien would be locked in his room until he died.

that was not an exaggeration.

but he didn’t care. he tried to clear his mind of such thoughts as his head rested on nino’s chest, rising and falling with his breath. nino stirred slightly, hitching breath and shaking his head.

nino squinted as he looked down at adrien, vision fuzzy. adrien had taken off his glasses for him once he fell asleep. he laid lazily for a beat before reaching for them, so he could see his lovely cute kind boyfriend in crisp definition.

nino thanked god every day. how lucky was he, to be dating a model?

“hey, handsome.” nino’s voice was still raspy from sleep. “shouldn’t you be getting home?”

adrien smiled like a cheshire cat. “look outside. it’s practically a hurricane out there. he’s strict, but he wouldn’t be that cruel.”

nino just hummed in reply. not sure that mr. agreste wouldn’t be that cruel.

he wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, tugging him up to almost lay on his chest in a bear hug.

"sleep with me, adrien.”

"woah, yikes, i dunno-”

"dummy. don’t be obtuse. im still tired. take a nap with me.”

adrien yawned, showing off his canines. “that sounds like a good idea. sweet dreams, nino.”

"sweet dreams, adrien.”


	5. spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wrong secret comes to light.
> 
> before "downpour" and "actually", after "a blur"

adrien took a deep breath, filling his lungs and expanding his ribs and straightening his spine. he could do this. he had deliberated on this for too long. if he didn’t say it now, he never would.

tonight, a sleepover, with nino. it was a miracle that his father had said yes, but adrien was a miraculous, after all. 

well, if he had asked for more guests than nino, it wouldn’t have flown.

but now its here. adrien lets go of his deep breath, and heads back to his room with the snacks he’s gathered, where nino waits.

nino sits crosslegged on the floor, already in pajamas at 7. he’s absently blowing bubbles from that bottle he always has. he stops when adrien enters.

“hey, man! what first? i brought this movie with me, its SO sick, your dad would flip over it-”

"uum, well, first id like to… before we get started, there’s something i have to get out of the way. i mean, uhm, i don’t want to go any longer without saying…”

nino’s expression softens immediately. he reaches out to adrien, takes his hand in comfort.

"dude, don’t stress. cool down a second. look, whatever it is, im totally supportive, i won’t judge you. you’re still my bro, no matter what. i won’t love you any less.”

adrien nods. pauses. “love..?”

"oh, uh, i mean! in a friend way! platonically! im just saying, its totally cool that you’re trans! im still your friend!”

”…i wasn’t going to tell you im trans… oh god, is it really that obvious?” now he was upset and his voice was too high pitched. regret and shame drowns him, this was a bad idea there’s a reason his father his father never lets him do things.

“no, bro, I’m just super observant. hey, look, okay, that was dumb. let’s get back on track, what were you going to tell me?”

adrien, cheeks red, fights back tears and shakes his head. his spine loosens, shoulders slump as a result. “if you’re so observant, its possible you already know.”

he takes up his pajamas and heads to the bathroom. he locks the door, despite nino’s apologies.

he’s never going to try to trust anyone with his miraculous secret again.


	6. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the prompt "i walked into your house for the first time in months and the first thing out of your mouth was a shitty pun im leaving again"

nino took a breath, clutching the strap of his bag. looking up at the agreste mansion, he had to admit he was a tad nervous.

this summer, nino’s family had vacationed in toulon, with some relatives. it was fun, but after three months, he was happy to be home.

the long stay away made him eager to see adrien again. nino’s ban from the mansion had been lifted, or forgotten. so as a welcoming gesture, adrien had invited him over.

nino shook to rid himself of these nerves, and just pressed the intercom already.

“state your name and business.” nathalie deadpanned.

"it’s nino! adrien invited me over.” nathalie made him nervous, but he managed to keep an even tone.

he got no verbal response, but the gates opened. he walked up to the big doors, head ducked. had the ban really been lifted? yes, of course, it had to have been. he still didn’t hope to run into mr. agreste, though.

opening the door, he peered around it. no one was in the lobby. hesitant, he slips in and shuts the door behind him.

"nino!”

it was adrien! he ran down the stairs, arms outstretched. nino went to meet him, squeezing the life out of his favorite dork.

"hey man! it was really boring in toulon without you. i have so much to tell you, though!”

he could feel adrien grin into his shoulder. “does that mean you were away for… tou-long?”

…

nino let go of adrien, letting him drop. he turned on his heel, heading to the door. as he opened it, adrien caught up to him.

"wait, wait, come on, it wasn’t even that bad!”

"im home after three months, and the first thing you say to me is a terrible pun. how could i not be deeply offended. how long were you working on that?”

he’s obviously being sarcastic, but still.

"look at me.” adrien pouts. nino gave in, and looked at him.

"i missed you, dummy. puns are how i show my love.” adrien wrapped his arms around nino’s neck. “im glad you’re home.”

"im glad im home, too.” nino smiled, kissing his boyfriend in the open doorway of the mansion.

“now, c'mon. i got three months of stories to tell.”


	7. fancy seeing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nino finds himself in another kind of closet

retrospectively, nino should have predicted that today was one of “those” days. it had seemed off from the morning. it’s not like knowing that would’ve changed anything, though.

rose had brought her pet bunny to school for the event, and there had been an accident. he got lost, or stolen. so she akuma’d up. rose, of all people. her powers seemed to involve crying a lot.

anyhow, chat noir had shown up on the scene, somehow, from somewhere. nino was right in the path of one of briar’s - rose’s akuma name - attacks, so chat noir had tackled him right into the nearby open closet.

so now they were here, covered in glitter and construction paper and other such school supplies in the dark. the hero had closed the door. and now he was peering through the crack at the bottom.

“thanks.” nino mumbled, trying to keep his voice down. the only sign that the catboy had heard him was a quick glance of too-green eyes.

nino drew up his knees to sit more comfortably in the cramped space. there’s the sound of crashing outside. briar must really be wrecking the place. and all over a bunny? he knew rose was compassionate, but jeez, girl.

chat noir seemed pretty intent on hiding out in here. how strange, wasn’t he the hero? “hey, why aren’t-”

the cat clapped his gloved hand over nino’s mouth. “shhhhh!” he hissed, keeping an ear leaned towards the door. after a few seconds, he took his hand away. “okay. i was waiting for her to go, ni- kid.”

“what? why? shouldn’t you get out there and fight, hero?” 

chat noir frowned at him. his eyes were luminous in the dark. “i don’t have a plan. at all. im really bad at that type of thing. i should wait for ladybug to get here. besides, she’s so small, i feel like… i might hurt her.”

what a sweetheart. what an idiotic sweetheart. “hurt her?! dude, she is terrorizing the school! right now! oh my god, okay, fine, we’ll sit here. you’re just like my friend.”

chat noir’s ears perked up. “which friend?”

"this guy named adrien. he’s my best friend, actually. he’s a model, and he gets discouraged a lot because he doesn’t feel like he actually does anything. but he does. its a lot of work, being a model. i can see how he tears himself apart for it. and it helps that he’s definitely attractive enough for it.”

nino put his hands on his cheeks, feeling his own blush. he didn’t even know why he just said all that. chat noir might be grinning like the cheshire, though.

"attractive, eh? and I remind you of him?” the cat chuckled. nino’s skin is probably red as a cherry, now.

"not in looks, in stupid attitude! …i mean, uh! not that you’re not very- i mean, you do- you’re quite- i-i-i mean-”

his stuttering silenced as soft lips pecked his. chat noir had kissed him. the mysterious, agile, jokester hero had kissed him, nino. his lips remained parted midword, shocked.

what snapped him out of it was something snuffling at his back.

he jumped, falling into chat, screeching with lips now clamped closed. it was some monster, some evil demon come to punish them for gay kissing in the closet.

chat reached over and picked up the spiteful spirit, and showed it to nino. a bunny. white with black splotches. what was it doing here?  
it clicked. it was the bunny. of course.

"let’s go give him back to his owner.”

they showed briar the rabbit, and the akuma just came out like that. chat noir didn’t have anything to cure it with, but nino found a jar. ladybug could deal with it whenever she deigned to show up.

before leaving, chat noir came back to nino.

"thanks. um, you’re pretty cool. would you maybe wanna hang out sometime?”

nino doesn’t wanna think about how they’d make this work, but he nods.

"cool. also, uh,” chat leaned in closer, to whisper. “you’ve got some glitter in your hair still.”

nino laughed and started to brush it out, and chat noir was gone. 

but nino knew he’d see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, maybe I'll lengthen it at a later date. I really just wanted to introduce this work lmfao


End file.
